


Freckles Like Stars

by upset_and_confused



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leo comes home from his time in jail he is tired, lonely and in grave need of a bath. The bathtub scene from The Tower but he has a different companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a plot bunny that my friend and I got talking about that kind of turned into this.

“You know, I really don’t trust you with sharp objects this close to my neck. Fuck- ow!”

“You deserved that.”

Leo rolled his eyes before closing them and leaning back against the tub, tensing just a bit as Zo kissed at the cut he had left on the artista’s neck. “Kisses now, Zoroaster?”

“You want me to nick you again?” Zo asked as he gently scraped off the last of Leo’s facial hair and carefully washed the knife. “Could do with new water.” He mused softly, leaning back against the other end of the tub, resting his feet in Leo’s lap.

They had both started out fucking disgusting. Leo was, of course, positively caked in bat shit that alone had made use of one full tub before this one; the second tub full had been a gift from Lorenzo. Well, Lucriza really, but Zo tried not to think about that.

“It’s not that dirty.” Leo muttered as he started massaging Zo’s feet. “I never washed the bat shit out of your ass did I?” he teased with a grin, squeezing at a specific nerve Zo didn’t realize he ever had, making him jump and force down a little giggle in response to the sensation.

“Fuck off.” He muttered instead, kicking at Leo and closed his eyes.

“I can.” He said pressing on his friend’s foot harder and sinking down to rub at Zo’s cock with his own foot. Zo kicked at him again, they shouldn’t be doing this, not in their current situations, and especially not after Leo just barely got off for sodomy.

“No you really can’t.” Zo gently pushed Leo’s foot away from his delicates. That earned him a bit of a confused frown from his friend, this was probably the only time Zo had ever turned down sex with… well anyone.

“Don’t give me that look, I’m exhausted from getting shat on by bats then my best friend spitting on me.” He squeezed his hands and squirted water on Leo. That got a laugh and Leo squirted him back. The bath quickly turned into a splashing fight.

There was a lot more water on the floor than there should be and they were both shivering in the now cold bath by the time they finally got out and dried off.

“Stay over tonight.” Leo said not bothering to even fold his clothes and instead kicking them to a corner, he stepped over Zo’s clothes, putting himself in between his friend and his dressings “I owe you a nice warm bed after all this.”

“My bed is warm enough, Leo.” Zo said, folding his arms and giving Leo what his hoped was a serious look “Besides shouldn’t you be a little cautious of having men over for a while.”

The artista shrugged, “I don’t want to cautious.”

He was in one of his moods, the kind of mood where he got Zo to agree with him even if Zo thought it was a bad idea. Dammit if, Zo wasn’t helpless when it came to these moods. “No, Leo.” He managed as he tried to get at his clothes.

Leo was faster, grabbing Zo by the cheeks and pressing a long searing kiss to the other man’s full lips. There wasn’t much Zo remembered after that. There were frantic hands scraping at him even though he was already naked. There was feeling of nearly losing his grip on Leo as he hefted the smaller man up and carried him to bed.  Then there was pleasure. So much. Too much. Almost enough for Zo to pass out before he managed to kiss Leo on the mouth one last time. Then there was sleep.

**

Zo woke up to an empty bed and the feeling of eyes on him. “Don’t draw me, I’m a fucking mess.”

Leo chuckled, stretching his long naked body in the cool morning light and moving so he blocked the beam of sun from hitting Zo full in the face. Not for the first time Zoroaster wished he could draw as well as Leo if only to capture the perfection of his friend.

“You’re like a messy drool covered angel when you sleep, how can I resist?”

Zoroaster sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbow, taking the picture from his friend and looking it over “Perfecto as always, Leo.” He rolled back over and buried his face into the pillow, “Come back to bed?”

“Last night you didn’t want me in bed.”

Zo rolled over and looked at Leo with unabashed affection in his eyes “How is it that the greatest mind in all of Florence is such a fucking prick?”

“To begin with I am not the greatest mind in Florence,” Leo teased, smacking Zo on the head before he flopped back onto the bed and rolled over, fixing Zo with a grin “I am the greatest mind in the world and secondly I am not a prick, you’re the prick.” Zo repressed a smile as Leo closed his eyes and tucked his body in close, his head finding its way under Zo’s chin and tickling the other’s neck with his messy hair.

The elder chuckled, looking down at Leo with affection as he kissed his head, “You are the biggest prick I know.”

Leo bit him on the neck for that.

There was a time, maybe, Zo hoped anyway, that he would be capable of saying ‘no’ when Leo asked for him. This was not the morning though, this was the morning to throw Leo back onto the bed and have him like Zo wanted. This was the morning to flop over next to his friend once it was all over. This was the morning to prop himself up and count Leo’s freckles like stars.


End file.
